Morning
by Red Raindrops
Summary: Oz wakes up one morning after the full moon in a strange place... But he's not alone. Oz meets Remus Lupin fic. Short, I might leave it as it is and I might continue on it, not sure.


I couldn't help it. I HAD to. Willow's spell in "Something Blue" affected Oz, too, but not like the others. It gave him a sort of magical energy, and one night of the full moon, he stumbles into some woods that are clearly full of magic... And other werewolves.  
  
HP/BtVS. Oz meets Lupin. Has anyone does this before? Anywho, I might leave this as is, and I might add more to it. Who knows? It is rather short and it might be an interesting story.  
  
**Morning**  
  
  
The Oz-werewolf had been wandering around the woods for a good part of the night now, constantly sniffing for creatures around him. It seemed different, somehow, but not much could process through his brain, which was set on finding something to attack.   
  
And then he could smell something. He could smell it clearly, and went running in the direction of the smell until he saw it. Another werewolf, male. The other werewolf spotted him, and charged. He attempted to attack, but this werewolf was bigger. The two growled and fought, until the other werewolf threw Oz into a tree, and knocked him unconcious.  
  
***  
  
Oz woke up in a rather dark forest for it to be day time, but he looked and saw that he was human again, although very scratched up and, like always, completely naked. None of this worried him, though, except for the dark forest part. He had no clue where he was, and he heard sounds that he didn't think he'd ever heard before. Luckily, they sounded far off in the distance.   
  
But then, rustling from not far away. He laid low to the ground, and looked in the direction the sound was coming from. He saw a figure stand up... But it wasn't a strange creature at all, it was another man.   
  
"Hello?" Oz called out. The man jumped, and turned to face Oz, then quickly ducked because he, too, was completely naked. "Who... Who are you? And what are you doing out here?" a voice asked. "I'm Oz... You don't happen to know where we are, do you?" Although a bit embarassed by his nakedness, the other man came closer and realized that this Oz guy was naked too, and covered in scratch and bite marks like himself. "You honestly don't know where you are?" he asked, his accent thickly British. Although this wasn't that odd, since Oz had been in England last night. "No, I have no clue how I got here. In fact, I don't remember anything that's happened since sunset." The man gulped. "So you're a werewolf too?" he asked. "Yeah," Oz replied, "What can I call you?" The man came closer. "Remus. I'm Remus." He was close enough now that Oz could shake his hand, and he did so.   
  
"So, how do I get back to London? Or am I still in London?" Oz asked. Remus looked at him worriedly. "You're in the woods, next to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do wonder how you got here, you strike me as Muggle." Oz raised his eyebrows. "As what?" he asked. Remus nodded to himself. "Yep. Muggle. Non-magic. Of course I probably shouldn't have said a word about magic, but then again... How are you a werewolf? You have to know at least something about magic." Oz shrugged. "I got bit by my cousin. And I know a bit about magic... My ex-girlfriend did some magic, but she never attended any school," he replied. "Oh really? How odd. You're from the U.S., aren't you?" Remus asked. "Yeah, that's where she lives. Sunnydale, California." Remus' eyes widened. "No wonder," he exclaimed. "I beg your pardon?" Oz asked. "Sunnydale. I've heard of it, most think it's a myth. The Hellmouth and all, most say it's just a story to scare little kids. But I've heard there are witches there that don't need magical schooling. And lots of demons and such. Mostly vampires. You know anything about that?" Remus asked. "Yeah, Willow... That girl I was talking about... She helps out the slayer. Y'know, slayer of the vampires? I suppose I'm really not supposed to tell you that, but..." Remus laughed. "You're kiddin' me? The Slayer's real too? Wait 'til I tell Padfoot, he'll be excited." Oz gave him an odd look. "Sorry, see my friend... He always thought all that was real, I guess it is. Unless you're telling me a bunch of lies, which y'know, you could be. But you don't strike me as the lying type."   
  
"Well," Remus said, "What to do with you?" Oz shrugged. "It's not that important that I get to London. I'm just wandering, y'know. I kinda want to find a cure, I hear there is one. I want to go back to Sunnydale sooner or later, but not until I have the werewolf all figured out. Where are you headed?" he asked. Remus shrugged. "I'm a professor, here at the school. I quit after my first year becuase of the werewolf thing, but now I'm back again for my second year of teaching. But it's Saturday, so there aren't any classes. Would you like to come in? The Headmaster her would like to meet you, I imagine. And I'm sure you'd like some clothes. I have some at Hagrid's for mornings after the full moon... He's the grounds keeper. I'd imagine he'd enjoy meeting you, too." Oz nodded. "Yes, clothes would be nice. And meeting some magic people would be cool, too. I'm in," he said, and grinned.   



End file.
